Waiting For You
by ChaeRin.HunKaiKrisKai
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang dimulai tanpa akhir yang jelas. Sebuah kisah yang digantungkan oleh adanya harapan dan penantian yang tak tahu berkesudahan. Sebuah kisah yang saat ini masih dijalani Jongin meski sebenarnya ia hendak mengangkat tangan/Penantian itu terjebak antara dua kemungkinan.. antara ya dan tidak/HunKai, RnR please...


_**Waiting For You**_

Created by ChaeRin

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, _and others_

Pair: HunKai

Disclaimer: Chae hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk digunakan dalam fanfic ini. Aslinya mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

Well, sebuah one-shoot HunKai sedikit angst mungkin. Boleh cerita sedikit? Fanfic ini intinya pada penantian. Bagi Chae, penantian itu adalah salah satu bentuk harapan, sesuatu yang samar, yang terjebak antara dua kemungkinan, antara ya dan tidak. Disini mengisahkan penantian panjang tak jelas Jongin. Bersumber dari salah satu kisah hidup Chae. Dan maaf kalau lagi-lagi Chae menggunakan latar natal. Tahun ini adalah natal kedua yang Chae lewati tanpa sosok laki-laki yang paling sempurna dalam hidup Chae. Bisa tebak? Yup, appa. Perasaan sensitifnya Chae kumat jika mengingat tentang beliau dan akhirnya jadilah fanfic ini. Penantian Jongin akan Sehun jelas berbeda dengan penantian Chae untuk bisa mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Tapi intinya sama. Penantian- apa lagi yang masih tak jelas.. buram.. dan tak berakhir… semua itu melelahkan.

Akhir kata,

_**DLDR, DON'T BASH, dilarang PLAGIAT, dan typo bertebaran**_

_**BL, OOC, Crack pair**_

_Happy reading_

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya tahun ini juga akan diselenggarakan di tempat itu"

"Oh yah?", gumam Jongin sambil meletakkan kembali ponsel yang sedari tadi menyita fokusnya ke atas meja. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas, menyunggingkan senyuman kecil ke arah namja cantik yang duduk di depannya dengan sebuah meja bundar sebagai pemisah. Satu tangannya bergerak, menopang pipi.

"Jadi kau akan pergi bersama kami bukan, Jongin?", tanya namja cantik cepat. Ucapan yang terlontar keluar dari mulutnya memang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban. Namun jika ditilik lebih dalam lagi, dilihat dari gurat-gurat ekspresi wajahnya- sepertinya ucapan tadi lebih menyerupai pernyataan tersembunyi. Jelas sekali kalau Baekhyun – nama si namja cantik – mengharapkan kata 'ya' -sebagai tanda persetujuan keikutsertaannya- sebagai jawaban final Jongin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengajak pergi Jongin bersama teman-teman mereka. Lebih tepatnya merayakan Christmas Eve bersama di pusat kota Seoul ketika malam menjelang. Dan bukan yang pertama kali pula Jongin mematahkan harapan Baekhyun dengan memberikan jawaban yang bertolak belakang.

"Tidak Baek. Tidak tahun ini", jawab Jongin disertai gelengan kecil yang ditanggapi malas bercampur kesal oleh Baekhyun. Dia sontak mendengus keras dan memilih meminum minuman yang dipesannya sebagai penetralisir amarahnya yang kembali tersulut karena penolakan Jongin entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya lagi. Lain halnya dengan Jongin. Namja tan eksotis berparas manis itu justru mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap jalanan salah satu pusat keramaian Seoul yang tertutupi salju dalam jumlah banyak akibat guyuran derasnya semalam. Matanya menyipit lucu disertai helaan napas pelan yang tentu tidak disadari oleh Baekhyun. Raga Jongin memang ada di hadapan Baekhyun tapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang melalang-buana, menerawang sosok lain yang entah ada dimana saat ini. Sosok yang sudah pasti bukanlah Baekhyun.

Sosok yang pernah berada di dekatnya… yang menguasai penuh satu-satunya hati yang ia miliki. Sosok yang pergi entah ke belahan dunia mana dari bumi ini hanya dalam selang waktu kurang dari 2 jam setelah mengucapkan perpisahan. Saat natal pula.

"Aku sudah membacanya"

Sebaris kalimat Baekhyun yang diucap wajar menarik kembali atensi namja manis tersebut. Senyumnya berkembang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya tak kala mendapati sebuah buku dengan ketebalan yang lumayan yang tengah diacungkan oleh teman cantiknya.

"Benarkah? Kapan kau membacanya?", Jongin merespon perkataan Baekhyun barusan dengan binar mata yang lebih terlihat hidup. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak memojokkannya dengan pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan yang masih berhubungan dengan natal dan pertunjukkan atau ide menghabiskan Christmas Eve bersama. Tidak lagi sejak Jongin pernah sekali ditelantarkan oleh teman-temannya karena mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan masing-masing. Pertamanya bilang menghabiskan waktu bersama namun setelahnya akan menjadi lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan saja… see? Dan Jongin tidak ingin menjadi anak hilang di kerumunan orang yang tengah menikmati pertunjukkan menjelang Natal. Menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Baekhyun setiap tahunnya setelah insiden itu adalah hal pertama yang tidak akan ia sesali selama hidupnya.

Sepasang mata sayu nan polos Jongin berkedip lucu ketika melihat Baekhyun menyimpan kembali buku dengan soft cover ungu muda tadi ke dalam tasnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku selalu melakukan pre-order untuk semua novel karanganmu Tuan Kim. Jadi saat tanggal perilisannya, menit itu juga aku membacanya. Dan kau mau tahu tanggapanku terhadap novel barumu ini?"

Sejenak Jongin dibuat tertegun dengan tingkah imut Baekhyun yang sok mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kemudian ia terkekeh sambil menganggukkan kepala sekali.

"Well- selalu bagus Jongin. Alur cerita yang selalu kau kemas apik. Deskripsimu terhadap masing-masing karakter yang kau cantumkan dalam tulisanmu selalu memuaskan. Aku yang membacanya pun dibuat hanyut, terbawa konflik dan bahkan selalu saja memekik kesal akan kehadiran scene yang tak diinginkan. Klimaks dan akhirnya tak terduga", jeda sesaat bagi Baekhyun yang tengah menyeruput minumannya. Tenggorokannya hampir kering karena mengomentari tulisan Jongin dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Sesekali namja manis itu tersenyum kecil dan sampai tertawa lepas namun sesaat kemudian ia membungkam mulutnya kala mendapati ekspresi lucu Baekhyun yang selalu hidup ketika menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang novel karangannya.

Jongin adalah seorang novelis. Beberapa novelnya meraih penghargaan best seller setiap kali peluncurannya. Genre angst dan romance adalah genre favoritnya. Dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu teman sekaligus orang yang berjasa bagi Jongin karena atas bantuannya-lah semua ide cerita yang selama ini tersimpan manis di dalam laptopnya bisa dipublikasikan pada khalayak banyak. Hasilnya? Mengagumkan bagi novelis baru sepertinya.

"Novelmu kali ini sungguh menguras emosi Jongin. Sudah lama kau tidak membuat kisah cinta rumit yang hijau seperti kali ini", Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, menatap Jongin lekat, berusaha untuk membaca raut wajah sahabatnya itu sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku yakin banyak pembaca setiamu di luar sana yang menyadari satu hal yang sama denganku"

Kening Jongin saling bertaut. Dia menatap bingung pada Baekhyun,"Terhitung sejak perilisan novel pertamamu dan sampai saat ini, ada satu hal yang sama yang selalu tak pernah kau lupa untuk diceritakan. Sesuatu yang mungkin kau sendiri pun sadari. _**Mata tajam dengan sorot kelam.**_ Baris kalimat itu- merujuk padanya kan, Jongin?'

Bibir penuh Jongin terkatup sempurna. Gestur demikian seolah menegaskan kebenaran akan pernyataan Baekhyun tadi. Segala sanggahan yang sempat terpikir untuk ia lontarkan tertelan kembali. Jongin sadar akan posisi Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya. Akan jauh lebih mudah baginya untuk berkelit dari segala _judge_ jika itu bukan berasal dari mulut orang-orang yang menghabiskan separuh hidupnya bersama Jongin.

Akan lebih mudah seandainya Baekhyun adalah salah satu pembaca fanatiknya di luar sana yang hanya menggilai novel karangannya semata dan tidak tahu akan sekelumit perasaan abstrak yang tertuang dalam untaian kata-kata yang tercantum di dalam karangan tersebut.

Perasaan abstrak…

Sesuatu yang disebut cinta..

Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari kalau semua karangan Jongin berinti pada kisah hidupnya. Sebuah kisah yang dimulai tanpa akhir yang jelas. Sebuah kisah yang digantungkan oleh adanya harapan dan penantian yang tak tahu berkesudahan. Sebuah kisah yang saat ini masih dijalani Jongin meski sebenarnya ia hendak mengangkat tangan, mengibarkan bendera putih, bermaksud menyerah pada kenyataan.

Sialnya Jongin masih belum terlalu tua untuk bisa melupakan sosok itu.

Sosok yang berperan besar dalam setiap deskripsi novelnya.

Sosok yang ia gambarkan implisit…

Sosok inspiratif yang selalu menguak ide-ide baru setiap kali ia menggarap novel baru…

"Kau seharusnya mencari pacar saja Jongin. Melihatmu sendiri seperti ini disaat kami semua sudah berpasangan dan bahkan dalam hitungan bulan saja Minseok serta Luhan akan menikah di gereja, itu membuatku frustasi"

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak", sambung Bakehyun ketus sambil membuang pandangannya ke samping, enggan balas menatap Jongin yang menganggap lucu perkataannya. Sesungguhnya tidak hanya Baekhyun yang frustasi. Mulai dari Kyungsoo, Minseok, Luhan, serta pasangan mereka masing-masing merasa resah karena maknae di kelompoknya tidak kunjung menggandeng seseorang di sisinya.

"Aku ingin menunggu sebentar saja", ucap Jongin pelan. Ia tersenyum simpul yang membuat kadar manisnya bertambah saat mata indahnya menangkap banyaknya pasangan muda yang berkeliaran di luar sana sambil bergandengan tangan. Wajah mereka berbinar bahagia. Dan Jongin meyakini betul kalau kebahagiaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sengaja diciptakan orang lain. Kebahagian yang terpancar dari wajah dan sorot mata itu berasal sepenuhnya dari dalam hati.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, mencoba memahami alur pikiran sang novelis yang terkadang sulit dibaca.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kau beruban? Tua jelek dan membungkuk? Kau menunggu atas asumsi apa Jongin? Kalian berdua tidak sedang saling terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Tidak ada alasan pasti yang membenarkan penantian panjang tak jelasmu ini. Dia pergi. Dan apakah memang berniat kembali? Kita anggap saja kalau ia kembali. Kembali dengan seorang pasangan di sisinya, atau yang paling buruk dengan membawa segerombolan anak kecil dan kemudian ia akan bilang dengan wajah poker menyebalkannya itu- taraa… ini anakku hyungdeul, Jongin. Lantas kau bagaimana?! Cinta memang buta tapi jangan sampai kau dibutakan olehnya adikku sayang", ucap Baekhyun bernada sarkasme. Oh ayolah, Jongin itu bukan lagi bocah labil yang menginjak masa-masa remaja penuh ketidakpastian dan serba meledak-ledak. Ia namja dewasa dengan pemikiran yang matang. Tidak mungkin ia menunggu sampai selama ini tanpa alasan. Ada. Jelas ada. Sebuah alasan yang berakar dari sebuah penafsiran akan perkataan terakhir sebelum orang itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"_**Setelah ini, kau ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di bangku kuliah mana?"**_

"_**Entahlah. Belum terpikirkan"**_

"_**Oh begitu yah"**_

"_**Kau sendiri?"**_

"_**Sastra"**_

"_**Kau memang berbakat** **di bidang itu. Semoga sukses"**_

_"**Terima kasih"**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Hey"**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Aku pergi dulu"**_

"_**Kemana? Padahal sebentar lagi count down Christmas**_"

"_**Aku pergi ke luar negeri. Kuliah. Dan kerja mungkin"**_

"_**Dimana? Sampai kapan? Kau pasti kembali kan?"**_

"_**Entahlah. Mungkin iya dan mungkin juga tidak. Meski lebih cepat, Merry Christmas Jongin"**_

"…"

"Jongin? Kau melamun?", Jongin yang sepersekian detik lalu masih larut akan sepotret kisah masa lalunya nampak tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Sepertinya untuk kali ini, tepatnya hari ini Jongin terlalu banyak mengulas senyum. Senyuman yang hanya ia seorang diri yang memahami maksud dibalik ekspresinya itu. Makna sesungguhnya yang coba ia gambarkan dalam setiap guratan senyum di bibir penuhnya. Senyuman yang menyiratkan banyaknya kerinduan… dan juga ketidakpastian.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan omonganku tadi kan? Yah Tuhan, Jongin! Aku berkoar-koar heboh mencoba untuk membuka pikiranmu yang mungkin hampir tertutup sepenuhnya akan ketidak-jelasannya- dan kau mengacuhkannya? Kau-"

"Bukan begitu Baek", sela Jongin cepat memotong perkataan panjang Baekhyun yang pelan-pelan mulai membuatnya jengah untuk meresponnya. Namja cantik itu terdiam lama, menunggu Jongin membuka mulut menanggapinya. Tapi sungguh, melihat Jongin memakan potongan demi potongan sponge cake dan meneguk habis hot chocolate yang mengepul di cangkir besarnya membuat batas kesabarannya menipis. Namja manis itu membuang detik dan menit waktu yang dimiliki Baekhyun, Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak ingat jati diri Jongin dan betapa protektifnya teman mereka pada namja tan ini, sudah daritadi ia melemparkan sepatu ke wajah manisnya itu.

Baekhyun mendesah lega akhirnya ketika Jongin menghabiskan pesanannya.

Namja manis itu kini tersenyum kecil dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut dan menopang dagunya.

"Aku menunggunya berdasarkan asumsiku semata atas sebuah pernyataan yang ia ucapkan sebelum tubuhnya berbalik memunggungiku dan menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang", Baekhyun melongo dengan mata membesar yang mengerjap bingung. Otaknya masih mencerna atau lebih tepatnya menyederhanakan perkataan Jongin yang terdengar begitu sulit untuk ia pahami. Lama-lama sebal juga memiliki teman seorang penulis yang jago memutar-balikkan kata. Sepatah kata sederhana dan umum dipakai bisa dengan mudahnya mereka ganti dengan kata-kata lain bermakna sama namun terdengar lebih berkelas.

Di telinga Baekhyun hanya kata asumsi dan pernyataan yang membekas benar di otaknya…

"Pernyataan apa? Dia bilang apa? Maksudmu ia mengutarakan perasaannya atau apa? Atau mungkin memintamu menunggu? Benar begitu?", Baekhyun terlalu cepat dan heboh menyimpulkan perkataan Jongin. Wajah cantiknya merenggut, namun tak cukup membuat parasnya menjadi buruk di mata sayu Jongin. Raut wajah Baekhyun tetap saja lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan sekaligus menggelikan.

"Dia tidak mungkin mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat seperti yang kau bayangkan Baek. Kau kenal dia juga kan? Tidak mungkin sekali namja muka tembok, cuek, dan pelit bicara sepertinya akan melakukan hal-hal romatis seperti mengungkapkan perasaannya dan memintaku menunggunya pulang. Itu bukan Sehun…", ujar Jongin enteng. Senyum gelinya tidak pupus saat bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan perkataannya tadi. Sungguh, seorang Sehun tidak mungkin dengan frontal mengungkapkan sesuatu terlebih hal-hal yang menyangkut perasaan. Membayangkan Sehun akan bertingkah seperti tebakan Baekhyun saja sudah membuatnya geli setengah mati.

"Lalu apa Jongin? Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk menunggunya? Ck. Kau menyebalkan. Kau membuatku pusing dengan kemampuan berbahasamu. Aku menyukai novelmu namun kali ini aku mengutuki kejeniusanmu dalam membuat kepalaku pusing tidak karuan", sungut Baekhyun keras. Bibirnya mengerucut seperti bebek dan tak lama ia mendecakkan mulutnya kuat. Mau mencoba tidak tertarik lagi dengan jawaban Jongin pun sepertinya tidak mampu ia lakukan. Pada dasarnya ia sudah sangat penasaran akan pernyataan Sehun yang mampu menguatkan Jongin hingga menunggu namja tampan kelebihan tinggi dan kekurangan pigmen kulit itu selama kurang lebih 7 tahun.

"_**Sampai jumpa lagi"**_

"Rahasia…"

Aliran darah di tubuh Baekhyun seolah bergerak naik, melawan gravitasi, berkumpul di kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan sebal karena pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama berkutat memahami pembicaraan dengan bahasa tinggi ala Jongin, ujung-ujungnya tetap saja ia tidak mendapatan jawaban yang memuaskan. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menimpuk kepala Jongin dengan tas miliknya,. Apalagi saat mendapati senyuman miring bertanda sifat jahilnya sedang kumat nampak melengkung indah di bibirnya,

Arghh….

"Menyebalkan! Sungguh! Lain kali aku tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan dan meladeni perkataanmu lagi, maknae hitam!"

.

.

"Dingin… dingin", gumam Jongin kecil sambil menarik kedua ujung mantelnya, merapatkan lagi mantel hangat itu untuk menghalau tubuhnya dari terpaan angin dingin dan butiran salju yang tanpa henti turun dari langit. Kakinya bergerak, melangkah cepat sambil sesekali menghindari tumpukan salju yang menghadang perjalanan pulangnya. Malam semakin larut dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 8. Begitu mendapati jalanan di depannya yang bersih dari timbunan salju, Jongin pun mempercepat laju kakinya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada rumahnya, empuknya kasur dan penghangat ruangan yang akan membebaskan tubuh ringkihnya dari belenggu dinginnya cuaca bulan ini.

"Annnyeong"

Jongin tersentak kecil mendapati suara asing yang menyapanya disusul langkahnya yang berhenti otomatis. Dua orang yeoja- yang terlihat lebih muda darinya sedang tersenyum lebar sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Jongin. Salah satu yeoja menyodorkan sebuah kertas putih berukuran A4 ke hadapan Jongin yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan,"Satu minggu lagi Christmas Eve dan kali ini akan dirayakan di pusat kota seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Semoga oppa berkenan datang dan merayakannya".

Jongin mengangguk dan balas tersenyum,"Terima kasih"

Onyx gelap Jongin menatap brosur dengan tulisan besar _**Christmas is Coming**_.

Yah- seminggu lagi. Seminggu lagi Christmas Eve dan sampai detik ini Baekhyun dan teman lainnya tidak patah arang mengajak Jongin ikut serta perayaan sekali setahun itu. Berbagai bumbu alasan mereka ucapkan. Jangan lupa dengan sikap imut yang terkadang membuat Jongin jengah sekali. Dia tidak akan berubah pikiran.

Sayup-sayup alunan lagu _**Last Christmas**_ terdengar olehnya. Membuat namja manis itu mengalihkan fokus matanya, menyapu daerah sekitar, mencari sumber alunan lagu tersebut. Matanya membesar lucu, terlihat sangat imut menggemaskan kala ia berhasil mengetahui sumber lagu indah itu berasal dari sebuah toko di belakangnya.

Kakinya berkhianat. Jika tadi ia ingin sekali tiba di rumahnya sesegera mungkin, kali ia Jongin memilih memutar tubuhnya, berjalan melewati deretan toko yang ramai dengan pernak-pernik natal.

Dinginnya cuaca malam langsung sirna dalam sekejap ketika Jongin berada di dalam toko yang memutar lagu natal favoritnya itu. Para pegawai tokonya menyambut kedatangan pelanggan mereka dengan atribut serba natal dan seorang lagi mengenakan pakaian Santa Claus lengkap sambil membagikan sebatang cokelat selamat datang bagi para pengunjung. Tak terkecuali Jongin.

Di dalam toko itu, terdapat banyak sekali deretan pohon-pohon natal berbagai ukuran, warna dengan segala macam hiasan yang mempermanis tampilannya. Jika saja Jongin tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang kuat, mungkin sudah sejak tadi ia heboh menyeleksi pohon natal yang hendak dibelinya. Jongin menepis keinginan bodohnya untuk membeli lagi sebuah pohon natal. Bukan pelit namanya. Bukan juga tidak memiliki uang. Hoh ayolah- novel barunya yang baru saja terbit belum sampai sebulan ini bahkan kembali meraih penghargaan best seller. Pundi-pundi pemasukkannya bertambah seiring novelnya yang kembali akan dicetak untuk kedua kalinya. Tambahan juga bonus akhir tahun dari perusahaan yang menerbitkan novel karangannya.

Jongin hanya tidak ingin berbelanja lagi. Sebuah pohon natal berukuran besar masih tersimpan rapi di salah satu lemari penyimpanan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau ia membeli beberapa pernak-pernik natal baru untuk dipasangkan di pohonnya nanti.

.

.

"_**Jong"**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Sebentar natal kan?"**_

"_**Hm"**_

"_**Ingin kado apa?"**_

"_**Kado? Kau mau memberkan kado untukku?"**_

"_**Mungkin. Sudah jawab saja"**_

"_**Kalau begitu samakan saja kadoku dengan yang lain"**_

"_**Yang lain? Maksudmu?"**_

"_**Maksudku, aku ingin kadoku nanti sama dengan kado yang akan kau berikan pada teman-teman yang lain"**_

"_**Aku hanya akan memberikannya untukmu**_"

"_**Heh- hanya padaku? Kenapa?"**_

"_**Ck. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Jangan justru balik bertanya"**_

"_**Hn… molla"**_

"_**Pikirkan saja dulu. Aku tidak memaksa memintamu menjawabnya sekarang"**_

"_**Baiklah akan aku pikirkan"**_

"…"

"_**Hun"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Kado apapun yang kuminta nanti- kau pasti akan memberikannya kan?"**_

"_**Iya"**_

"_**Meski bukan barang sekalipun?"**_

"_**Hm. Asal masuk akal saja"**_

"_**Maksudnya?"**_

"_**Asal kau tidak memintaku mengambilkan bintang di langit untukmu atau menyuruhku membawamu mendarat di Bulan. Tidak memintaku membelikan pesawat luar angkasa, UFO, roket, dan sejenisnya. Semacam itu. Kau pahami saja sendiri"**_

"_**Ck. Aku juga masih waras untuk tidak mengajukan permintaan konyol seperti itu"**_

"_**Hn"**_

Sungguh- kerinduan Jongin akan Sehun semakin bertambah besar tak kala mengingat kembali semua kenangannya bersama namja tampan berkulit pucat bak vampire itu. Jongin juga langsung teringat mengenai Sehun setiap kali membaca ulang isi novel yang ditulisnya. Perasaan itu bertambah, menumpuk dari hari ke hari tanpa pernah mati sedikit pun. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu mengenai alasan kuat yang membenarkan semua penantian Jongin selama ini. Klise memang tapi terjadi begitu saja. Jongin mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Sepatah pernyataan berbagai tafsiran itu menguatkannya sampai detik ini.

"_**Sampai jumpa lagi"**_

Pernyataan itu- bukankah bermakna kalau Sehun akan kembali pada Jongin kan? Mereka pasti bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti. Meski tak jelas kapan, dimana, dan kenapa… Jongin tidak ingin memusingkan hal-hal itu. Cukup dengan meyakini asumsinya sendiri bahwa suatu hari nanti sosok itu akan berdiri di hadapannya.

Membayangkannya saja membuat hati kecil Jongin berdesir hebat, membuatnya semakin tak sabar menungggu kapan waktu itu tiba.

Jongin menarik napas panjang dengan mata terpejam, mencoba rileks… menjernihkan kembali isi otaknya yang kacau balau. Ia sudah sampai di rumahnya sejak 45 meniit yang lalu. Kini ia tengah duduk di atas lantai, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tepi ranjang dengan tubuh yang menghadap seutuhnya pada balkon kamarnya yang tak tertutupi tirai. Lampu kamarnya sengaja tidak dinyalakan. Berkas-berkas cahaya bulan sudah cukup menerangi seisi kamarnya.

Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun saat ini? Dimanakah ia berada? Dan apakah ia juga merindukan Jongin? Sekelebat pertanyaan itu merecoki lagi pikirannya. Membuat kerutan kecil tercipta di pertengahan alisnya.

Natal….

"_**Ingin kado apa?"**_

Pikiran Jongin berputar kembali pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian dimana Sehun menanyakan kado apa yang Jongin inginkan? Dan tebak apa jawaban Jongin setelah memikirkannya 2 hari?

"_**Hun, aku sudah tahu ingin kado apa darimu?"**_

"_**Benarkah? Apa?"**_

"_**Pohon natal"**_

"_**Pohon? Pohon natal? Kau serius? Hanya itu?"**_

"_**Tentu tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan pohon natal yang biasa. Aku ingin kita berdua memilihnya, kau membelikan untukku, memasangkan pohon natal di rumahku dan menghiasinya dengan pernak-pernik natal yang lucu. Aku ingin kita berdua membuat kenangan dengan pohon natal"**_

"_**Ooh"**_

"_**Boleh?"**_

"_**Tentu saja**_"

Kedua sudut bibir Jongin berkedut kecil, menyembunyikan senyuman tipis yang hendak terpatri di wajahnya. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya sedikit menyesal. Karena sebenarnya, kado yang Jongin inginkan bukanlah pohon natal. Bukan itu yang Jongin ingin katakan pada Sehun. Ia memiliki permintaan lain yang akhirnya dikubur kembali dalam-dalam. Mengingat Sehun yang cenderung tidak ada emosi dan jarang sekali dibaca pikirannya, membuat ketakutan muncul di hati Jongin. Ketakutan akan respon Sehun jika mengetahui kado sesungguhnya yang namja manis itu inginkan di hari natal.

"_**Sebenarnya… aku ingin meminta waktumu. Waktu untuk bisa mengenalmu, memahamimu, dan menyentuh hatimu. Waktu yang ingin kuisi sebanyak mungkin dengan segala macam kenangan kita berdua saja"**_

.

.

Tangan Jongin bergerak-gerak gusar dan tak tentu arah, mencari sumber kebisingan yang mengusik tidur cantiknya di hari libur ini. Matanya enggan membuka walau hanya beberapa inchi. Alisnya sudah bertautan banyak, ia mulai sebal karena benda persegi panjang yang bersuara keras dan bising itu tak juga didapatkannya. Dengan kesal Jongin menarik bantal di sampingnya, membuangnya ke segala arah, meraba bagian itu dan dapat!

Lagi-lagi tanpa membuka matanya, Jongin menggeser tombol hijau dan langsung menempelkan benda tersebut pada salah satu telinganya.

"Hm?"

"Yah Tuhan! Kim Jongin! Ini sudah jam berapa? Kau lupa yah kalau hari ini kita akan berkumpul bersama di café yang biasa? Aku sudah menunggumu disini selama 15 menit! Jangan bilang kau masih tidur dan bergelung dalam selimut? Hoh ayolah baby maknae manisku, bangun dan segera bersiap-siap. Aku akan meminta Minseok dan Luhan menculikmu di rumah kalau dalam 30 menit ke depan mukamu itu tidak tampak di depan wajah cantikku persis! Paham?!"

Jongin meringis kuat. Mendengar ucapan tajam, tanpa minta bantahan dan nada tinggi Baekhyun barusan membuat gendang telinganya bergetar. Anak itu- suaranya memang merdu saat menyanyi namun selain daripada itu- hanya membuat sakit telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Terkadang Jongin tak habis mengerti bagaimana cara Tao menjinakkan namja cantik berisik itu?! Dia yang temannya saja terkadang ingin sekali melakban mulut kecil Baekhyun agar tidak lagi berkoar-koar bising disekitarnya.

Baru saja Jongin ingin menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas nakal di samping tempat tidurnya, sebuah getaran kecil bersumber dari benda di tangannya membuat fokusnya buyar dan perlahan rasa kantuknya lenyap.

**Baekhyunnie**

Sialan kau Baek! Waktu tidurku habis karenamu!

Dengan kesal ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Baekhyun

'**Sebut saja firasat kuat dariku, Kim Jongin. CEPAT BANGUN SEBELUM AKU MELEMPARI KACA RUMAHMU DENGAN BATU DAN MENGHABISIMU!'**

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Jongin langsung membuang ponselnya, beranjak bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Helaan napas pendek dan berat keluar dari mulut Jongin. Onyxnya menatap lekat kalender duduk yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Sebuah lingkaran merah pada salah satu tanggal yang tertera di kalender itu-lah yang menjadi titik atensi Jongin.

24 Desember

Satu hari lagi menjelang Christmas Eve.

"_**Ayolah Jongin. Kali ini saja. Yah yah yah? Aku jamin kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi sendirian. Tidak akan ada satu diantara kami yang sibuk dengan pasangannya. Ayolah Jongin. Lupakan kejadian saat itu"**_

_**Baekhyun itu adalah namja yang pantang sekali mengucapkan kata kalah. Bahkan sampai kemarin saja tak hentinya ia membujuk Jongin. Karena kata-kata manisnya sudah tak mempan di telinga Jongin, kemarin ia menggunakan Minseok dan Kyungsoo sebagai tamengnya. Dua namja yang tak kalah cantiknya itu ia tempatkan di depan Jongin, menyuruh mereka memasang aegyo imut agar hati batu Jongin bisa tergerak sedikit. Lama sekali Jongin menutup mulutnya sampai ia menarik napas panjang, menatap tajam Baekhyun yang berdiri di balik punggung Minseok dengan senyuman simpulnya. Mungkin ia kira Jongin akanl uluh karena setahu Baekhyun, hanya pada Minseok dan Kyungsoo-lah Jongin bisa mengubah keputusannya. Tapi nyatanya-**_

"_**Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Jangan coba-coba membujukku lagi Baek. Aku sudah malas mendengar bujukan tak mempanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kalian pergi saja sendiri. Christmas Eve tidak akan batal hanya karena aku tidak hadir. Minseok bisa pergi dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo dengan si park Dobi sialan itu. Dan kau Baek, dengan kekasih martial artmu itu. Cukup kan?", Baekhyun mengkeret di balik punggung Minseok. Bibir tipisnya terkunci rapat. Kalau Jongin yang biasanya mungkin sudah dari tadi ia menyela dan membombardir namja manis itu dengan kalimat panjang memekakkan telinga miliknya. Namun Jongin yang ini, yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada dan mata menyipit tajam justru jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan saat kekasihnya, Tao mengamuk.**_

"_**Baiklah kalau begitu", suara merdu dan menetramkan milik Minseok berhasil membuat sorot mata tajam Jongin memudar. Atensi Jongin yang sedari tadi tertuju pada Baekhyun kini beralih sepenuhnya pada namja berpipi berisi bernama Minseok. Namja cantik itu mengusak lembut surai rambut Jongin, menenangkan amarah namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.**_

"_**Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja", ujar Minseok yakin. Tidak sulit bagi penulis seperti Jongin untuk menangkap ada artian berbeda dari kalimat yang barusan dikatakan oleh Minseok. Tapi kali ini, dia enggan mengandalkan otaknya lebih jauh. Malas mencerna lebih dalam akan maksud tersembunyi. Memandang wajah teduh Minseok yang tak juga bosan menampilkan senyuman manisnya membuat Jongin bebas dari amarahnya yang sempat memuncak**_.

Beberapa saat terduduk diam tanpa melakukan gerak berarti tak pelak membuat namja tan ini gusar juga. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengitari segala sudut ruangan apartemennya dan sungguh baru disadarinya, di salah satu sudut kamarnya masih saja kosong. Seperti ada yang kurang-

Pohon natal!

Ia menepuk dahinya keras dan langsung berlari keluar kamar, mengambilkan pohon natal yang tersimpan rapi di salah satu lemari penyimpanannya.

Susah payah Jongin mendorong kardus berukuran setingginya melewati pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Membawanya ke sudut kamar dengan langkah terseok dan keringat yang menetes turun dari keningnya. Dibukanya kardus itu, potongan-potongan pohon natal dan sekantung besar penuh hiasan natal tersimpan apik. Dikeluarkannya satu per satu dari dalam kardus. Dengan telaten Jongin menyusun satu per satu potongan dan akhirnya membentuk pohon natal lengkap dengan tinggi yang menyamai tinggi badannya. Jongin berlari kecil, menghampiri meja belajarnya dan membawa kembali sebungkus hiasan natal yang seminggu lalu dibelinya. Lagi-lagi dengan sabar sambil bersenandung kecil Jongin menghiasi pohon tersebut.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan Jongin berdiri dengan wajah berbinar puas menyaksikan pohon natal hasil tangannya yang kini berdiri indah. Dirapikannya sisa-sisa hiasan yang tidak terpakai, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kardus dan dibawanya kembali ke lemari penyimpanan.

"_**Kau ingin puncaknya itu malaikat atau bintang?"**_

"_**Bintang!"**_

"_**Bagusan malaikat"**_

"_**Inikan kadoku bukan kadomu!"**_

"_**Iya bawel!"**_

.

.

"_**Hun, bagusan Santa Claus mini atau bintang?"**_

"_**Santa Claus"**_

"_**Bagusan bintang Hunnie"**_

"_**Tidak bawel. Puncaknya kan sudah ditaruh bintang. Kalau hiasan kecilnya bintang lagi justru terlihat membosankan"**_

"_**Tapi-"**_

"_**Terserah saja deh. Inikan kadoku untukmu... bukan kadomu untukku"**_

.

.

"_**Hun, apa pohonnya tidak terlalu besar yah untuk ditaruh di kamarku"**_

"_**Tidak"**_

"_**Begitukah?"**_

"_**Jadi sebenarnya kau mau pohon yang mana? Yang ukurannya kecil, sedang, besar, atau ekstra besar?"**_

"_**Aku bingung"**_

"_**Yah Tuhan… ck. Terserahlah"**_

.

.

"_**Hoy Jongin, kenapa pohonnya ditaruh di kamarmu? Kenapa tidak di ruang tamu saja?"**_

"_**Memangnya kenapa?"**_

"_**Hanya ingin tahu saja"**_

"_**Soalnya aku suka memandangi pohon natal di dalam kamarku yang gelap dengan cahaya bulan yang merembes masuk lewat pintu geser di balkonku. Aku suka sekali suasananya"**_

"_**Ohh"**_

.

.

"Sehun-ah… Sehun-ah… Sehun-ah… semoga kau tidak lupa memasangkan hiasan pada pohon natalmu entah dimanapun kau berada saat ini", gumam Jongin kecil dengan senyuman samar sambil menatap lekat pohon natal yang berkerlap-kerlip menerangi sudut kamarnya yang gelap total.

Besok Christmas Eve…

Dan tepat 7 tahun Sehun pergi…

.

.

"Aaaarggg Byun Baekhyun jelek! Cerewet! Berhenti menganggu waktu tidurku di hari libur! Aarrgghh", erang Jongin kalap sambil mengambil bantal disebelahnya dan menempelkannya pada telinganya. Mulutnya tanpa henti mengeluarkan protes saat bunyi bel apartemennya berbunyi kalap. Demi Tuhan! Jangan bilang kalau pelaku yang membunyikan belnya sebising dan sebrutal ini adalah salah satu dari teman-teman dekatnya dan tolong, jangan Baekhyun lagi yang menganggunya!

Lima menit berlalu… namun bel itu seolah enggan memihak pada Jongin yang masih dikuasai kantuk dan alam mimpinya. Dengan kesal namja manis itu menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya, berjalan terseok-seok dengan mata terpejam, meraba-raba tembok menuntunnya menuju pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Siapa?", suaranya serak dan parau.

Hening. Tidak ada suara.

Dahi Jongin mengernyit sempurna dan kelopak matanya membuka sedikit, memperlihatkan _sleepy eyes_ menggemaskan yang menatap bingung selembar pintu kayu berpahat mahal.

"Siapa?", ulangnya lagi lebih keras.

Hening.

Dengan kesal Jongin membuka pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa…

Baru saja Jongin hendak melangkah mundur masuk ke apartemennya, tiba-tiba saja ia menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasanya seseorang menarik ujung baju tidurnya. Matanya kontan terbuka lebar sepenuhnya. Seorang bocah yeoja manis berkepang dua dengan senyuman lebar sampai garis matanya menyipit nampak mendonggak menatap Jongin. Merasa kasihan Jongin pun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi bocah manis itu.

"Anyyeong adik kecil. Ada perlu apa?", Jongin bertanya ramah, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan sikapnya beberapa saat lalu. Yeoja manis itu membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan salam. Sedetik kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuah kado tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

"Untukku?", Jongin menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri dan diangguki cepat oleh yeoja manis itu. Kado berukuran sedang akhirnya berpindah dari tangan mungil ke tangan Jongin. Belum habis dari kebingungan yang menderanya pagi-pagi begini, kembali Jongin dikagetkan dengan sebuah kartu kecil yang diulurkan yeoja manis itu.

Kartu natal…

"Untukku?"

Yeoja manis itu mengangguk kemudian berlari dari hadapan Jongin.

"Jongin oppa, selamat natal dan sampai jumpa lagi", Jongin terkesiap kaget mendengar teriakan yeoja manis itu sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu lift yang menutup. Onyx matanya jatuh pada dua benda yang dibilang untukknya tapi- tetap saja tidak ada nama pengirim.

"Dari siapa sih? Dan lagi- yeoja manis itu…", Jongin tampak berpikir lama dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan imut,"Bagaimana bisa tahu namaku?"

.

.

Jongin menatap tajam penuh selidik deretan kado yang silih berganti datang untuknya dengan orang berbeda dan kartu ucapan yang sama. Bahkan perkataan terakhir semua orang yang mengantarkannya kado itu pun sama.

"_**Jongin oppa, selamat natal dan sampai jumpa lagi"**_

Pertama, Jongin merasa janggal. Bagaimana bisa semua pengantar kado natal ke apartemennya adalah bocah-bocah manis dan imut menggemaskan. Jongin memang suka dengan anak kecil karena kepolosan dan keimutan mereka yang alami. Belum lagi tingkah lucunya mereka yang selalu saja mengundang senyum dan tawa bahagia.

Kedua, Bagaimana mungkin semua bocah manis namun asing itu bisa mengetahui nama panggilannya? Mereka juga hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Ketiga, orang gila mana yang mengirimkan kado sebanyak ini? Jelas bukan berasal dari teman-teman dekatnya. Karena sebelum ini Jongin sudah menghubungi mereka satu per satu dan menanyakannya. Jelas sekali mereka bilang,"Untuk apa mengirimkan kado natal buatmu kalau kami bisa mengantarnya sendiri ke sana?"

See?

Lantas siapa?

Tujuh tahun Jongin tidak pernah mendapatkan bingkisan apapun selain dari keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya. Tidak mungkin juga paket kado ini tersesat ke apartemennya. Jelas-jelas nama lengkapnya tertera dalam kartu natal.

Bayangkan saja, enam kado berbagai ukuran dan enam kartu ucapan natal berbagai gambar.

Belum selesai mencari titik terang hal tidak jelas semacam ini, Jongin dikejutkan lagi dengan suara bel.

Buka-tidak, buka-tidak, buka-tidak, buka-tidak…

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, berpikir sejenak. Tangannya yang sudah memegang handle pintu masih juga tak bergerak. Haruskah ia buka? Bagaimana jika kiriman kado lagi?

Bunyi bel lagi….

"Iya, siap-pa?", suku kata Jongin yang terakhir lantas tertelan kembali ke dalam kerongkongannya. Tubuhnya mematung dengan wajah tercengang.

"Aku bingung… ingin memberikan kado apa lagi untukmu di tahun ini. Jadi kuputuskan saja menghadiahkan diriku sendiri untukmu", ucap sosok asing itu jelas. Bibir Jongin masih terkatup sempurna. Lidahnya seakan enggan untuk bergerak. Bahkan sesaat tadi ia lupa untuk bernapas akibat terlalu terkejut.

"Aku pulang, Jongin"

.

.

Memang tidak mudah bagi Jongin untuk mempercayai asumsinya sendiri terhadap Sehun. Setiap hari tidak pernah ia lewati tanpa memikirkan Sehun. Setiap kali menuangkan sosok Sehun, menuliskan perasaan terpendamnya untuk namja dingin itu- membuat kerinduannya menumpuk tinggi dari hari ke hari. Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu singkat untuk ia lalui seorang diri dan bertahan dengan keyakinannya semata. Belum lagi pengaruh teman-teman dekatnya yang selalu saja mengusik Jongin dengan ketidak pastian dan kemungkinan buruk mengenai Sehun.

Tujuh tahun yang ia lewati tanpa secuil kabar pun dari sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya kini.

Dan selama itu pula Jongin dibuat tertegun hebat karena penampakannya yang semakin dewasa dan juga- tampan.

"Tidak ingin mengatakan selamat datang padaku? Tidak ingin bilang kau merindukanku? Atau mungkin kau ingin memelukku?"

Jongin masih diam. Menelisik ulang dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, menatap kembali onxy kelam dan tajam yang tidak berubah sejak mereka berpisah.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun… aku merindukanmu", ucapnya lirih. Sehun tersenyum samar. Tubuh tingginya bahkan sampai terjengkang beberapa langkah ke belakang akibat Jongin yang menubruk tubuhnya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya, melingkari leher jenjang Sehun. Namja tampan itu tertawa kecil mendapati tubuh Jongin yang bergetar di dalam dekapannya dan bibir penuh itu menggumamkan kata rindu terus-menerus.

"Yah- aku juga merindukanmu Jongin. Sangat merindukanmu", gumamnya sembari mengelus tengkuk Jongin, menenangkan pemuda manis tersebut.

.

.

Perasaan terpendamnya tumpah ruah melihat Sehun, sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya tengah berbaring bersamanya dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Sehun begitu nyata, begitu dekat dengannya. Deru napas dan aroma parfum maskulin Sehun sampai tercium jelas oleh Jongin.

"Kau kemana saja?", tanya Jongin susah payah menahan emosinya yang tercekat kembali di tenggorokan. Sleepy eyes-nya terpejam sesaat ketika Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Kau menunggu terlalu lama? Maafkan aku"

"Aku menunggumu sampai Baekhyun rasanya ingin membongkar ulang otakku, membersihkan semua tentangmu. Mereka bilang aku menunggumu yang tak jelas kapan kembalinya. Baekhyun juga bilang bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti kau kembali dan membawa pasangan serta anak-anakmu. Dia sungguh memukul telak keyakinanku", ungkap Jongin panjang lebar yang ditanggapi Sehun dengan senyuman tipis. Onyx tajam itu memperhatikan lekat setiap ekspresi Jongin, merekam bagaimana sleepy eyes itu membius atensinya, bagaimana paras itu semakin menawan dan bertambah manis selama 7 tahun ini, dan bagaimana bibir penuh itu terpout lucu. Lain halnya dengan Jongin. Namja manis itu berkedip bingung karena Sehun yang menatapnya begitu rupa. Dadanya berdesir kencang dan cepat, disusul kedua matanya yang terpejam rapat ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir merah penuhnya. Perutnya bergejolak, seakan dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu… tubuhnya tersengat hebat kala tangan besar Sehun menangkup sebelah pipinya dan mengusapnya kembut, menyiratkan pada Jongin untuk membuka matanya.

Begitu kelopak matanya terbuka, Jongin dibuat terpaku akan sorot mata Sehun yang memandanginya lekat dan dalam. Otaknya tiba-tiba berhenti berpikir. Dirinya terbawa arus dan sensasi yang berbeda saat bibir tipis itu mengulum bibir penuhnya lembut dan lama. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang menumpuk setiap detik selama tujuh tahun mereka berpisah. Sehun yang ditemuinya di alam mimpi kini nyata di depannya. Jongin tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun kepulangan Sehun ke Korea. Segala rasa rindu yang bertumpuk selama namja itu tidak di sisinya, seakan-akan hendak ia tumpahkan saat ini juga. Waktu yang pernah terbuang percuma tanpa kehadiran Sehun di sisinya, ingin ia bayarkan semuanya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menungguku kembali. Sudah jelas pesonaku ini tidak mungkin dikalahkan namja lain. Kau terlalu mencintaiku dan aku tahu jelas walau kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Aku tahu dari sorot matamu padaku. Dari segala gesture tubuhmu. Dan kini aku semakin yakin, kau tidak mau berpisah lagi denganku kan, Kim Jongin"

Sepasang mata Jongin mengerjap lucu dengan mulut membulat ketika mendengar perkataan panjang Sehun seusai mereka berciuman bibir tadi.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Perkataan tadi adalah perkataan terpanjang yang pernah kudengar darimu Sehun", jawabnya polos. Sepersekian detik kemudian Jongin merenggut masam saat Sehun mencubit sayang hidung bangirnya.

.

.

Tiga pasang mata menatap horror pemandangan yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun-Tao, Chanyeol-Kyungsoo dan Luhan-Minseok memandang kaget sosok tinggi berkulit pucat yang sempat menghilang selama bertahun-tahun. Sosok itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan mereka sembari menggandeng Jongin yang tersenyum geli melihat reaksi bodoh teman-temannya.

"Kau kembali?"

"Sungguh?"

"Jangan bilang setelah ini kau pergi lagi dan meninggalkan Jongin terkatung-katung tak jelas nasibnya. Jika kau lakukan sekali lagi, aku pastikan akan langsung menikahkan baby maknae manisku dengan namja lain yang lebih tampan darimu!"

Nah, kalian bisa tebak namja terakhir yang berucap panjang lebar tadi?

Yupz, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun. Matanya menyipit tajam, menatap Sehun seperti hendak memangsanya hidup-hidup. Berbanding terbalik dengan pasangan Rusa-Bakpao yang saling menukar pandangan, tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain, dan kembali menjatuhkan atensi mereka pada tangan Sehun dan Jongin yang saling bertautan erat.

Namja tampan itu mendengus kecil namun tak lama ia menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu kalau aku meninggalkannya lagi. Lagipula, jika kutinggal pun Jongin pasti setia menungguku pulang. Dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonaku. Benarkan sayang?", Jongin benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar kepercayaan diri Sehun. Namja ini jauh lebih banyak berbicara dibandingkan dulu. Tapi tetap saja, semua perkataan yang diucapkannya adalah kenyataan. Jongin tidak bisa lepas dari namja itu. Tidak akan bisa jauh meski jarak tidak menghendaki mereka bersama. Sejauh apapun itu, hati mereka saling berhubung satu sama lain. Saling menguatkan. Saling menjaga.

Dan tujuh tahun ini sudah membuktikan cinta diantara mereka. Walaupun kalimat pernyataan itu tidak pernah keluar dari bibir Sehun ataupun Jongin, tetapi mereka saling memahami kalau keduanya terlanjur saling mencintai.

Cinta tidak harus diungkap, dikatakan, diumbar…

.

.

"Yah Tuhan!", pekik Jongin kaget. Ditengah-tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sepasang lengan terulur melingkari perut ratanya, mendekap erat, membagi panas tubuh pada tubuh miliknya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Hanya sesaat ia berjengkit kaget. Setelahnya ia justru menggelengkan kepalanya maklum mendapati Sehun mendekapnya dari belakang. Keduanya tengah berada di balkon apartemen Jongin. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, melewati Christmas Eve berdua saja.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan sayang?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak ada lagi yang kupikirkan selain bersyukur karena akhirnya kau ada di dekatku lagi"

Sehun bergumam kecil menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Dagu lancipnya ia tumpukan pada bahu kiri Jongin, menatap lurus pemandangan indah Seoul yang ramai dan penuh cahaya. Besok hari natal. Dan pada tahun ini keduanya akan merayakan natal bersama. Tidak ada lagi kesendirian, kesepian, menahan kerinduan yang semakin tak terbendung. Mereka akan menebus waktu yang telah hilang dengan terus bersama-sama mulai dari hari ini.

"Sayang"

"Hm?", dipalingkannya pandangannya ke arah Sehun, memandang paras rupawan namja yang dicintainya dari samping.

"Aku mencintaimu", ungkapnya tanpa basa-basi. Tegas. Yakin. Langsung tepat sasaran.

"Maaf kalau aku pergi terlalu lama. Itu semua adalah usahaku untuk mulai merencanakan masa depan bersamamu kelak. Dan, seperti keyakinanku. Terima kasih sudah sesabar ini percaya padaku", Sehun tersenyum kecil, tangannya yang memeluk perut Jongin bergerak, menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari milik Jongin, mengusapnya lembut,"Jadi-ayo kita menikah tahun depan"

.

.

Tidak akan pernah ada pertanyaan klasik _**Will You Marry Me**_ yang terucap dari bibir tipis Sehun. Dia tahu jelas seperti apapun bentuk pertanyaannya, seperti apapun suasananya saat melamar Jongin, namja manis itu tidak akan mungkin tidak menjawab 'ya'. Bagi Jongin pun tidak masalah. Sikap Sehun yang jauh dari romantis, tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuknya menerima lamaran Sehun. Karena itu sepatah kata ya meluncur keluar dengan tegasnya.

Setegas Sehun yang tanpa ragu menyematkan sebuah cincin putih bertahtakan berlian pada jari manis Jongin.

Seteguh pendiriannya yang memang ingin menjadikan Jongin sebagai pendamping hidupnya, membangun masa depan bersama, dan menghabiskan hari-hari hidup mereka.

Tanpa keraguan dan hangat...

Seperti itulah Sehun mencium Jongin kembali, memagutnya lembut, meyakini namja manis itu jika mereka tidak akan pernah lagi berjauhan.

Untuk selamanya.

Lonceng gereja seluruh sudut Seoul bergema tengah malam tepat saat mereka selesai berciuman.

"Selamat natal sayang…"

"Selamat natal juga Hunnie"

Setelah itu keduanya bergandengan tangan, bersama-sama beranjak menuju gereja, mengikuti misa malam natal.

Jika bertahun-tahun ke belakang Jongin selalu pergi seorang diri, kali ini tidak. Sehun tepat ada di sampingnya dan tidak akan lagi mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan.

Akhir yang indah dari penantian panjangnya yang selama ini buram.

Akhir yang lebih indah dari akhir novel karangannya…

Akhir yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata…

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N : Chae gak akan update ff manapun ketika tanggal 24 dan 25. Maaf karena kesibukan Chae menjelang perayaan natal.

RnR

With love

Chae. Yifan. Jongin. Jessica. IKON


End file.
